Beauty Cats
Owned by 4pinkbear! Beauty Cats are a huge group of beautiful, yet dangerous, she-cats that take in mates to have she-kits to raise and make the Beauty Cats Tribe bigger. They kill the mates, and sometimes kill tom kits, though sometimes they even make them members of the tribe if the tom kits are handsome enough. Current Cats Leader Spots - Small dappled tortoishell she-cat with long claws and beautiful emerald eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Deputy Honey: Beautiful, slender golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, long claws and a feathery tail. Roleplayed by Shinystar. Medicine Cat Red - Reddish-ginger she-cat with darker speckles. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Mate Cats (Warriors) Birdy - Small pale gray she-cat with a darker spot on her forehead. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Dewpelt - Brown she-cat with gray speckles. Formerly of DuskClan. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Lillian - Light ginger she-cat with white speckles. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Seed - Young brown and green tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Sylvia - Slender, fluffy, delicate, small, dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with small white paws, a white muzzle, and calm, brilliant, very pale amber eyes, turning blue near the cornea. Roleplayed by Dove. Finch - Large, muscular, handsome, dark brown tom with lighter patches, a long, feathery tail, and dark, shiny amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Slash - Big, muscular, stocky, handsome, fluffy, very dark brown tabby tom with black, cream, and gray tabby patches, long, sharp, black claws, and green eyes, with one eye turned yellow from a fight with a rogue. He has a scar through his yellow eye, blinding him. Roleplayed by Dove. Queens Alexandra - Delicate, pretty, fluffly, long-legged, black she-cat with slightly lighter paws, tail-tip, and muzzle, a feathery tail, and big, almost almond shaped ice-blue eyes, turning slightly green near the pupil. Mother of an unknown rogues's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Alexandra's Kits: Danny - Fluffy, small, kinda handsome, sleek, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a white tuft of fur on his chest, small black paws, a black tail tip, small, rounded ears, and nervouse, wide, big ice-blue eyes. Dazzle - Very pretty, short furred, slender, sleek, dappled yellowish-ginger she-cat, with black ears, paws, tuft on his chest, muzzle, tail-tip, and intense, cocky, pale aqua colored eyes. Cheyanne - Beautiful, slender, muscular, fluffy, pale dusty gray she-cat with white ears, paws, tail tip, chest, and muzzle, faint, jagged tabby markings, and river-blue eyes. Mother of Slash's kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Cheyanne's kits: Day - Slender, pretty, small, fluffy, pale cream tabby she-cat with pale silver, pale gold, and dark ginger tabby patches, a blue-black flash on her forehead, and pale blue eyes. Leap - Long-legged, muscular, handsome, dark brown, dark cream, dark gray, and white tabby tom with powerful shoulders, a long tail, and dark amber-brown eyes. RPG Center Please write AFTER a line. Current Events: *Reed discovering Spots' plan to kill his son, Eclipse, and he leaves the Beauty Cats/ *Beauty Cats finding mates Reed discovers Spots' plan "...And we will secretly kill Eclipse before the battle." Spots meowed. "But isn't he your grandson?" a brown cat hissed. "He may be my grandson, but Rye's mother was a ROGUE! She was lucky to become a member... I have to kill him, but raise Dawn as a pure evil Beauty Cat!" the tortoishell cat meowed in evil laughter. Horrified, Reed ran into the nursery. "We have to leave for DawnClan, NOW!" He whispered. "What!? But were so happy-" Rye began, but Reed hissed: "Spots is gonna kill Eclipse!" With a horrified glance, Rye nudged their kits awake. "What mama?" Eclipse hissed. "We are leaving now. We are going to DawnClan, so be silent." Reed hissed, and then grabbed the small tom kit by the scruff. They slipped out of camp, and headed towards the DawnClan camp nearby. Once the cats arrived at DawnClan, they were greeted by a pretty white cat. She looked like she would make a great beauty cat! Spots mumbled her plan again, but the odd eyed cat in front of her. "That's cruel!" She cried. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 00:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Where is REED?" Spots growled, worried for her son. "His mate and kits are gone too, and there is a blood trail here...." Red meowed. "RED! We are all gonna take back Reed! FOLLOW THE SCENT TRAIL!" She hissed, and the giant squad of Beauty Cats ran out of the camp towards the DawnClan border. "Whoever took my Reed will suffer from my REVENGE!" ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 22:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- "I can't believe that Reed betrayed us just for his STUPID MATE AND KITS!!!" Honey thought angrily. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 13:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Spots hissed with annoyance at Red. Christmasheart 21:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Finding Mates Birdy yowled as the large male, shadowy cat grabbed her and fled with her.... Violet's favorite quote: "Attention, shoppers. Tonight we have a special on Death! Have a nice day!" -Richtofen 20:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Other Cheyanne looked up at her mate, Slash, and then down at her kits, Day and Leap. She had thought that Leap was good enough to stay in the tribe, along with Slash and his father, Finch. ☯Silver Bells☮ 19:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Alexandra flicked her tail on her son, Danny's ear. She was worried if he would be killed, but if he was...at least she still had Dazzle. Her little she-cat was going to be a great addition to the Beauty Cats. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 20:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ceremonies Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Non-Clan groups Category:Non-clan Groups Category:Non-clan groups